lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF DYSPROSIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring dysprosium (Dy) is composed of 7 stable isotopes, Dy-156, Dy-158, Dy-160, Dy-161, Dy-162, Dy-163 and Dy-164, with Dy-164 being the most abundant (28.18% natural abundance). 29 radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable being Dy-154 with a half-life of 3.0 million years, Dy-159 with a half-life of 144.4 days, and Dy-166 with a half-life of 81.6 hours. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 10 hours, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 30 seconds. The core of dysprosium , the Dy-132, with 66 protons and 66 neutrons (even number) forms a structure of high symmetry giving 7 stable isotopes. In general since the additional p66n66 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Dy-132 has S =0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins . Note that two horizontal squares like the -HSQ and +HSQ exist under and over the structure of the six planes. They give also S = 0, because the two deuterons of -HSQ have S = -2 and the two deuterons of the +HSQ have S = +2. Of course a number of protons of such a core form blank positions able to receive 32 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions in the heavier stable Dy-164. Under this condition the stable Dy-164 with S =0 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins. On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the stable nuclide (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Dy-138, Dy-140, Dy-142, Dy-144, Dy-146, Dy-148, Dy-150, Dy-152, Dy-154, Dy-156, Dy-158, Dy-160, Dy-162, Dy-164, Dy-166, Dy-168, Dy-170 AND Dy-172 WITH S =0 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides with even number of extra neutrons you must read my STRUCTURE OF Dy-156 . In this group the structure of the unstable nuclides is based on the structure of Dy-132 with S =0. For example the unstable Dy-154 with S =0 has 22 extra neutrons of opposite spins. These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Dy-156, Dy-158, Dy-160, Dy-162, and Dy-164 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Dy-166 with S=0 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Dy-164 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Dy-139, Dy-143, Dy-145, Dy-147, Dy-161 Dy-165 AND Dy-173 WITH POSITIVE SPINS ' Similarly the structure of the above nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons is based on the same structure of Dy-132 (core) with S =0. Thus in the presence of such an odd number of extra neutrons we get the structure of the above nuclides. For example the unstable Dy-159 with S = +3/2 of 27 extra neutrons has 15 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 15(+1/2) + 12(-1/2) = +3/2 ' '''These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron but their small number cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structure of the Dy-161 with S = +5/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Dy-165 with S = +7/2 the 4 more extra neutrons than those of the stable Dy-161 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. In the same way the more extra neutrons of Dy-173 than those of the unstable Dy-161 makes single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' '''STRUCTURE OF Dy-141, Dy-149, Dy-151, Dy-153, Dy-155, Dy-157, Dy-159, Dy-163, Dy-167, Dy-169, Dy-171 WITH NEGATIVE SPINS ' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above nuclides with negative spins are based on the same structure of Dy-132 (core) with S = 0. For example the stable Dy-163 with S = -5/2 of 31 extra neutrons has 13 extra neutrons of positive spins and 18 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 13(+1/2) + 18(-1/2) = -5/2 Whereas in the heavier unstable nuclides like the Dy-167, Dy-169 and Dy-171 the more extra neutrons than those of the stable Dy-163 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts